Cloud Hill
Cloud Hill (Japanese: クラウドヒル Kurado Hiru) is a city located in the clouds above Papaya Island. Background Cloudhill3.png Cloudhill2.png Cloudhill1.png Buildings are located on "islands", which float in the sky. The islands are connected by rainbow bridges. Cloud Hill is most notably known as the home of the President. Races *Tin Raceway Inhabitants *Body Shop Worker *Bulls *Diez *Duck *Dust *Gate Man *Giz *Mug *Paint Shop Worker *Parts Shop Worker *Peo *President Forest *Q's Factory Worker *Quick-Pic Photographer *Secretary *Smiley *Stuart *Travis *Williams *Yum-Yum *Zeron Local Buildings *Q's Factory *Body Shop *Paint Shop *Duck's Futuristic Home *Travis' Futuristic Home *Smiley's Futuristic Home *Forest's Mansion *Quick-Pic Shop #97 *Quick-Pic Shop #98 *Quick-Pic Shop #99 *Quick-Pic Shop #100 Stamps *Stamp 85 - Visit all houses in Cloud Hill! *Stamp 86 - Got Angel's Wings (Choro-Q HG 2)! *Stamp 87 - Got God's Rod! *Stamp 88 - Beat Travis! *Stamp 89 - Answered all questions correct! *Stamp 90 - Complete Rainbow Jump! *Stamp 100 - You became the President! Activities *Rainbow Jump *Single Lap Race Trivia *When you are in Cloud Hill, the GPS is cleared. Nothing can be seen, since you are up high. *Cloud Hill is the only location where the inhabitants do not ask the player if the player knows where My City is located in order to move to another location. *If you push the cars off a bridge, they can fall off, and will not respawn until you have entered a building or fallen off yourself. You can actually watch the cars drive around in their programmed paths under the islands. *Before you can get to Cloud Hill, you must first go to the Underwater Temple, which is located by going through White Mountain's secret tunnel. *Cloud Hill is found by jumping off of a waterfall on the west side of Papaya Island. A short distance from the waterfall is a small island, which, when it is being visited for the first time, is the only way to get to Cloud Hill. This small island contains a Quick Pic shop and the building to transport you to Cloud Hill. However, to get to this island, you need the Jet Turbine and/or a powerful engine that rockets you forward. Without this, your engine, whatever it may be, isn't powerful enough to get you onto the island due to the deceleration caused when submerged in water. However, once you get to Cloud Hill, you can get parts that don't require you to use the Jet Turbine to get to the small island that leads you to Cloud Hill. When you have acquired all stamps, go to YumYum, who is found near the Rainbow Jump registration. This way, you can get the Devil Parts. *Cloud Hill is looped like the HG 2 world. however, if the player flies too high or falls off of the bridge, the player will be respawned at Pollepolle's shack. The same system applies for the rest of the tracks in HG 2. Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Settlements